Ron's Little Love Story
by TeBuKuRo
Summary: Ron is forced to go on a family camping trip with his father's coworkers. Everything seems like a drag untill he meets a new friend. . . . . .


It was a new year at Hogwarts and everyone was happy to be back. That day they were to report to the great hall, like every year to welcome the first years and hopefully get new members of their house. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw all hold a certain importance as houses at Hogwarts. In one house, paticuarlly Gryffindor, there was Ron Weasley as many of you know as friend of Harry Potter but in this story you will meet Ron before and after he met Harry, along with a very good friend from the past.

So now I must turn back the hands of time and go back six years when Ron was seven with his family on their trip to Lake Ever Last. So there he was only seven camping with has family scared as ever that he could be eaten by some wild beast. His father had decided to go camping with some of his good friends from work and dragged his family along.

"So Weasley I see you brought the whole family along with you" said a very tall skinny man in brow shorts and a white top. "Oh and you brought the little ones too. Ginny and Ron right! Nice to meet you, the names Henry Pinker. Friends of your dad's from work, I met the three older ones before be not you two. Well, hope you have fun camping!"

As the man walked away Ron looked up at his dad and asked "Daddy do we have to stay here the whole week? I don't like it here, it is to scary, lets go back."

"Now Ron, don't be like that I'm sure you'll have fun! Besides your mom tells me that I really need that promotion."

"OK"

"I really don't want to be here." Thought Ron as he started to walk to a small rock near the tent his mother had put up.

"Hey, why are you so sad? It is a great day to play" said a little girl about Ron's age with nice dark brown hair and dark green eyes. "My name's Geena. What's your's?"

"Ron, where did you come from?" asked Ron as he looked at her a little confused.

"My Daddy brought me along with my family, so do you want to go play?"

"Yeah! Can we play hide and seek?" said Ron as he got up to go play with his new friend.

That whole week was one of the best times that he ever had in his life. Him and Geena were always together that trip, playing, talking, you name it. But over the years they lost contact since Geena moved far away. Ever since then Ron Weasley has always remembered his good friend from so long ago.

"HEY RON, were going to be late for the assembly. Come on, lets go" yelled Harry from all the way across the hallway.

"Sorry coming"said Ron as he was trying to ketchup with Harry

"Ron what is with the spazzing back there?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking . . . ."

"Thinking of what! A girl? Does little Ron have a crush? HA! HA!"

"Shut-up! I do not!"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys?"said Malfoy as he and his fat pose came up behind Harry and Ron.

"Maybe you should hurry up and get to the Great Hall or else you'll be late"said Malfoy

"I believe that you all should hurry up or else DETENTION!" said a very stern Professor MaGonagall.

"Yes Professor" they all said as they ran the rest of the way to the Great Hall.

"Dear students of Hogwarts, we are gathered here today to welcome our new arrivals in hopes that they can achieve greatness in their own way and make us proud. And for our students who have returned for yet another year at Hogwarts, good luck" said headmaster Dumbledore

After Dumbledore addressed the students (with the usual stuff, like the forest, and other things that were off limits ), they brought out the sorting hat. There many first year students, about 60. Around 1/6 went to Gryffindor, half went to Ravenclaw, 12 to Hufflepuff, and 8 to Slytherin.

When Professor McGonagall stood up to introduce the teachers that they would be having that, there was surprise up her sleeve.

"This year students we will be having a very special Professor here for one semester, her name is Ms. Lightshines and unlike our other Professors she is a student in the since that she is around your age."said the Professor

And just at that moment, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and in walk in a tall dark brown haired girl with deep dark brown eyes. She seemed to be no older then 13, 14 at the most. As she made her way down to the stage whispers started to arise in the hall, everyone wonder at how young she was.

"Wow and I thought that Hermione was smart!" said Harry who was just above a whisper.

"She must have been studying for a long time to get where she is at now" exclaimed Hermione who was just as taken by the new teacher as Harry, "What do you think Ron?" asked Hermione as she turned to him.

" I know her?"said Ron who was almost in a daze at the sight of the person who he had not seen for years.

"What? That is impossible! Plus I hear that she came from Germany, so unless you have been to Germany you most likely do not know her."said Harry as he looked at Ron in a very confused way.

Maybe that wasn't her, after all he hadn't seen her for six years there are a lot of brown haired people in the world and only one Geena. But maybe, just maybe, that was her, Geena Lightshines, thome he couldn't remember her last name, that could be her. One could only wonder until he went to her class the next day . . . . .


End file.
